


Do You Remember?

by sailorscooby



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied Minako/Ami, Implied Minako/Makoto, Implied Minako/Rei, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Content, Silver Millennium, implied everyone is probably fucking each other and they’re all okay with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorscooby/pseuds/sailorscooby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako knew where this thought sequence would take her – it happened three times a week or more since the defeat of Chaos.</p><p>Her eyes would glaze over, her posture would slack, and her mind would take her back through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember?

In the years they had been together, there were few constants in their lives. The Crown Arcade had the best milkshakes, Mamoru wore the most ridiculous outfits, and group study happened twice a week every week. Minako was having trouble focusing on her own work, instead quietly letting her mind wander. With potential university entrance exams around the corner, the others had their own studying to tend to. Comfortable silence enveloped the small gathering of senshi.

A year had flown by, but the scars from Galaxia still felt raw. They all knew that Chaos would eventually rear its ugly head once more, and there were many days were it felt easier to hide away and sink into memories. Minako knew where this thought sequence would take her – it happened three times a week or more since the defeat of Chaos.

Her eyes would glaze over, her posture would slack, and her mind would take her back through time.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

The Silver Millennium, a time so ancient it was a wonder how the memories remained so vivid in her mind. Things were whimsical, though extremely tense. Countless days were spent training for a war that would wipe them out, while countless nights were spent “training” in private with her comrades to forget the days. Minako felt her breath hitch in her throat.

The images, the sounds, the feelings; all flashed before her. It sent shivers down her spine.

Back then, guarding the Princess had been the highest and only priority, shielding her from everything the matriarchy thought may corrupt her. Venus and the inner guard had developed their own ideas of what that protection entailed.

Teaching the Princess how to live was breath taking. Those bright blue eyes were always spilling over with wonder with each new experience.

Teaching the Princess how to love were the brightest, most detailed memories Minako retained. Venus had been a suave, strong confidant and protector, who’s Princess needed her at all hours of the day. Quiet mewling, throaty moans, passionate wet kisses, fisted sheets, and flushed skin consumed her consciousness. Minako could feel heat rush to her face.

Relations between Venus and the Princess had definitely been good.

Night after night with her Princess flooded her thoughts. Nails raking down her toned back, warm bite sized bruises left in places hidden in the daylight, fingers pushed deep into wet folds . . .

“V-Venus! Please! Ven-ah!”

The voice echoed in her mind, ringing in her ears.  
  
Minako flushed further, biting down on her bottom lip.

Remembering the taste of Serenity’s release was nearly too much for her.

She bit back a whisper of a moan as the memory came to an end. She let out a long breath as the residual sensory feelings faded away. If today was like any other day, the next segment of this memory field trip would be much less enjoyable. The low rumble was quickly overshadowed by piercing screams, and Minako could feel every muscle in her body tense up. The fire and the quakes would be next, followed by the suffocating loss…

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

Minako flinched back to reality. Rei had pointedly dropped a heavy textbook to startle her. Rei surely knew what was transpiring behind her glossy gaze. Minako had talked with the reserved woman about the memories many times, during the nights when the two found comfort in each other.

Minako let out a few pathetic chuckles under Rei’s glare.

“Sorry! Sorry, I’ll focus . . .” She felt like a child caught with one hand in the cookie jar. Ami’s disappointed sigh definitely wasn’t making the feeling any better either.

“Minako really even-“Ami paused, a frown tugging at her lips, “Actually . . . Are you feeling alright? Your face seems flushed,” The concern was genuine, but Minako couldn’t help but cringe internally at doctor mode Ami. She was so clinical like this.

Minako froze for half a second, the gears in her head grinding to a halt. She needed to make this response golden. The laugh that came out sounded hoakey, but she didn’t care. Waving her arms about, Minako put on a ridiculous grin. “I’m fine Ami, you worry too much! If it makes you feel better you can give me another personal check up later!”

The wink and eyebrow wiggle sent Ami over the edge, turning the girl a fine shade of tomato. She could only squeak out her responses of no back at Minako. Makoto, trying to calm poor Ami down, could only chuckle at Minako. The brunette had been especially quiet today, and Minako made a mental note to check in with her in private tomorrow. She could only assume what Makoto was feeling; the emptiness. It was something that happened to all of them now, even the not-so-mysterious senpai and their powerful daughter hadn’t been able to escape the feeling.

She had successfully dodged the proverbial bullet, and accidentally unraveled their study meeting in the process.

Sighing in relief, Minako stretched backwards. She had enjoyed sinking into the memories. Starting to lean forward over her books, Minako was interrupted by the hand gently placed on her arm.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Someone else can stay with me tonight if you’re not feeling okay,”

Minako would never understand how Usagi managed to look so beautiful in every situation, even just sitting around studying.

“Usagi really, I promise I’m alright. Nothing will keep me from your side.” Minako didn’t mean for that to sound so formal or serious, it just kind of happened sometimes. Another blowback from Galaxia and Chaos, she supposed. The drive to protect and guard the future queen was constantly pressing at her conscious, even in their downtime.

Usagi stared at her for a second before nodding, soft smile gracing her features. Minako had yet to truly see the effect of the war on the Princess. She knew the stress was there, and the anxiety, but the blonde had yet to confide in any of her guardians.

“Well I’m obviously done with this studying, what about the rest of you?” Minako really was done for the day, ready to accompany her Princess home for safeguarding. None of them would ever assume Usagi to be weak or defenseless, but when the rest of the Tsukino family was away on vacation, the entirety of the senshi took turns staying with her, just in case.

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement that the study group was over, and began to pack up their bags. Ami and Makoto were the first to leave, Ami giving Minako a stern look only to flush at another wink. Usagi rushed them, hugging them tight and kissing their cheeks, before releasing both with a smile.

Another habit formed post Chaos; Nobody objected.

Minako took her time gathering her things, trading glances with Rei.  
  
Thank you, I love you, I need you. _Thank you._

With that her pack was full, her meaning completely understood by her second in command, and she was meeting Usagi at the door. Rei followed after, pulling Usagi close with one arm while reaching down to Minako’s hand with the other, giving it a tight squeeze. She whispered something to Usagi that Minako couldn’t make out, before leaning in to press her lips to Usagi’s forehead.

“Let me know if you need me,” Rei was pulling back and away, eyeing the hallway that leads to the sacred fire.

“Always,” It was leaving her lips before she could process the thought, and Minako blushed. Usagi’s bright smile at the admission lessened her embarrassment, but only slightly.

“See ya tomorrow Rei?” Usagi was glued to Minako now, hands happily wrapped around her arm. Rei simply nodded, giving Minako her cue to lead Usagi home.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————

The walk was quiet, the two blondes simply holding onto each other in the cool darkness. Minako’s heart beat steadily in her throat, fingers entwined tightly with Usagi’s. With a small yawn, Usagi moved herself closer into Minako’s side, resting her head on Minako’s shoulder.

“Thank you,” The admission was quiet, and Minako’s ears twitched at the sound. They stopped on the sidewalk, just outside of the Tsukino household. Usagi had thrown her arms around Minako’s neck, resting her forehead against Minako’s own.

“I should be thanking you Usagi. I’d be lost without you. We all would be.” It was a quiet response, drowned out by Minako’s racing heart. She hunched slightly, planting a chaste kiss on Usagi’s nose.

Minako slowly inhaled. She had never asked before, but the memory trip earlier had her wanting to answers.

“Usagi, do you remember the Silver Millennium?”

Soft lips pushing into her own was answer enough for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my amazing kouhai Alix. Happy 18th birthday!


End file.
